Short Bursts of Love
by SaxyGirl
Summary: 100 Short Bursts featuring Usagi and Mamoru. My very own attempt at the Sailor Moon 100 themes...
1. Jacket

_So, I'm taking a crack at the Sailor Moon 100 Themes. I'm fairly new to this whole thing, so please... be gentle. Disclaimer: I own nothing... _

41 Jacket 448 words

She looked at the object in his hands, then up at his face, and then back at the object in his hands. "What?" she asked dumbly.

He sighed and held it out to her again. "I said take it, Odango. Heaven knows you need it more than me right now."

"But… why?"

"Because it's freezing out here and you're only wearing your school uniform. Because you could catch pneumonia dressed like that. Because I've got on two shirts and don't need it. That's why," he answered.

"But…" she started again.

"Oh for crying out loud!" he said before reaching out and somewhat roughly grasping her arms and yanking the sleeves on and settling the jacket on her shoulders, the whole time berating her. "I know you hate it and I know you think it's the most hideous thing in the world, but it will keep you from freezing to death so just deal with it for today!" He reached down and yanked up the zipper while she stood there, her mouth hanging open in shock.

He straightened up and looked down at her, a smirk crossing his lips as he reached out and gently forced her chin up, closing her mouth. She snapped her jaw shut and crossed her arms, glaring at him. He chuckled a little at the sight she made. The sleeves of the jacket hung down past her hands, engulfing them completely and the bottom hung down almost past the skirt of her school uniform. She looked like a small child caught playing in her parents' closet and a part of his brain began to wonder how she'd look in other pieces of his wardrobe.

He picked her bag up off the ground and handed it to her. "Just bring it to the arcade tomorrow Odango. I'm sure I'll see you there," he said before turning and heading down the street. "And invest in a coat. You need one this time of year," he called over his shoulder as he disappeared around the corner.

"But my jacket's in my bag," she whispered to the now empty space before her. She shook her head, attempting to clear it before looking down on the hideously green jacket that now covered almost two-thirds of her body. 'It may be ugly, but boy is it warm,' she thought, snuggling down into it as she began to walk home. She breathed deeply and caught a whiff of roses. Turning her head down she inhaled and took in the smell of roses and earth – a smell that was distinctly Mamoru. As her house came into view down the street she couldn't help but wonder if all his clothing smelled this wonderful.


	2. Panic

_Thanks to you who reviewed. It was very much appreciated. Disclaimer: I own nada..._

55 Panic 59 words

He forced himself to stay in the tree, hidden from view. He forced himself to keep a calm façade as he watched her barely leap out of harm's way. He did his best to be aloof when he saved her. She tended to be scared enough as it was, she didn't need to know that inside, he panicked too.


	3. Behind the Blue Curtain

_Disclaimer: You all know it's not mine..._

16 Behind the Blue Curtain 520 words

"Mamoru, are you sure you're alright?" Motoki asked, for what was probably the fifth time.

Mamoru's eyes snapped over to his best friend from where he had been staring at the curtains hanging over the door to his balcony. "I'm fine, Motoki. It's just been a long day."

"Well you keep staring at those curtains like they hold the answers to all of life's mysteries."

'That's because they do.' Mamoru thought

"Where did you get those anyway? They're the only thing in your entire house that's not grey, black, or white." Mamoru's eyes widened as Motoki stood and walked over to the curtains. "They are a lovely shade of blue," he commented. "Kind of match the eyes of a certain Odango-haired young woman we know." He glanced slyly at Mamoru out of the side of his eyes.

"It's odd," Motoki continued, "for you to have your balcony curtained off anyway. Usually you're enjoying the sunset right now. There any particular reason you've got them closed?"

Mamoru shrugged indifferently.

Motoki reached out and grasped the edge of the curtain, "Well, let's open them, shall we?"

Mamoru shot up off the couch and made it across the room in record time. "Listen, Motoki, I know we had planned on doing some things tonight, but I'm really beat, so I think I'm just going to turn in early, okay? I'll see you tomorrow at the arcade," he said as he maneuvered Motoki away from the curtains and to the door. "Bye, Motoki." He unceremoniously shoved the arcade worker out the door and closed it in his face.

Mamoru turned and let out a shaky breath before walking over to the aforementioned curtains. He pulled them open and looked down at the blonde-haired girl who was hunkered down on the balcony, her back to the doors, watching the sunset over Tokyo. He slid open the door and leaned on the frame. "He's gone."

Usagi turned to look up at him. "Think he suspects something?" she asked.

Mamoru snorted, "Only that I'm so obsessed with you that now I'm decorating my house with things that remind me of you."

She grinned and stood up, stepping into his embrace. "But you did buy those curtains with me in mind. You bought them so I'd have a place to hide during times like this and you got the blue ones because they remind you of my eyes. So he is partially right."

Mamoru shrugged. "Aren't I allowed to be obsessed with the girl I'm in love with?" he asked.

Usagi smiled again. "Of course you are. Wouldn't have it any other way," she responded before leaning up to press her lips against his.

Outside the apartment door Motoki shook his head in wonder before a small grin flitted across his face as he turned and made his way to the elevators. His grin turned almost evil when he remembered the small pink bag with a bunny on the front that he had spotted sitting partially behind Mamoru's chair. He couldn't wait to call Minako and tell her just what was behind the blue curtain in Mamoru's apartment.


	4. Broken Glass

_Disclaimer: You all know what goes here..._

47 Broken Glass 214 words

There was broken glass in her skin. She could feel it digging, cutting, itching. She absently wiped it off her skirt and tried to shake it from her hair. Another shriek and the Youma broke another window. She threw her arms up to shield her face, feeling the glass bounce off her gloves. She leapt out of the way and spun, tossing her tiara and managing to strike the creature. She retrieved her tiara from the pile of dust and began picking the glass from her skin. A soft whoosh announced his arrival.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?"

She shrugged. He bent down and swept a gloved hand down her leg, from her knee to her ankle, effectively removing most of the glass without slicing her leg up. She sucked in a breath and held it, trying not to shiver under his touch. He very gently did the other leg before rising up to look at her.

"All better now?"

She nodded. He reached up and removed a few pieces from her hair. "Be careful when you take it down tonight?"

"Okay."

Another whoosh announced his departure. She absently reached up and brushed off her head as she strode away from the scene, the broken glass crunching under her boots.


	5. Closet

_Disclaimer: I own nada..._

14 Closet 368 words

"I cannot believe you're making me help you with your spring cleaning," Motoki grumbled.

"You promised that if I helped you with your homework, you'd help me with this," Mamoru pointed out, his head popping up from behind the couch to observe his best friend as he frowned at the feather duster in his hand. "Besides, it's not like this place is excessively dirty or something."

"Point being?" Motoki asked, still glaring angrily at the feather duster. Mamoru rolled his eyes and bent down to continue checking underneath the couch to insure there was no dust left.

"Ah… what the!" Motoki cried as he stumbled and fell face first on the floor, destroying the feather duster in the process. He glanced back to see what he had tripped on only to spot a pair of Mamoru's shoes. He stood up, leaving a pile of feathers on the floor and several more sticking to his shirt and pants, and bent to retrieve the shoes. "I'm amazed," he said, "you actually left something out of place."

"What?" Mamoru asked, peaking out from behind the recliner now. Motoki didn't respond, but simply held up the shoes. "Oh, right," Mamoru said, retreating back behind the recliner, "I was too tired to worry about them last night. I'll put them in the closet later."

"Why?" Motoki asked. "I can do it," he called over his shoulder as he headed into Mamoru's bedroom.

Mamoru nodded absentmindedly as he worked a piece of lint up out of the carpet. A few seconds later Motoki's words sunk in and his head snapped up quickly. He pushed himself up and sprinted to his bedroom, yelling, "No, Motoki, don't worry about it, I'll put them… in the… closet," he trailed off as he reached the bedroom door and found the blond arcade worker staring at the back of the closet door.

Motoki had dropped the shoes in his shock and slowly turned to face Mamoru. He motioned to the back of the door, where several pictures, as well as crumpled up test papers, movie stubs and a couple of candy wrappers, were taped to the back, all with one thing in common; Tsukino Usagi. "Obsessed much?" he asked.


End file.
